Day Dress to Impress
by AARfox
Summary: A simple FluttershyXAnon Clop/Smut whatever you wanna call it! First story R&R please!


Unsure what to do, you attempt to tip toe, heading for your room to dress up and hopefully, enough to hide your saluting buddy.

As you're about to open your door

"Anon?"

You freeze, terrified on what you should do

"I made us some pancakes, w-would you like s-some?"

'Shit this is a tough spot, but they do smell delicious and you are hungry'

With a sigh, and without turning around to expose your still awaken friend, you stare at the door, hand still on the knob

"After I get dressed, Fluttershy"

You hear hooves quickly getting closer to you

"Nonsense! I'm sure you must be quite-"

She then turns you around and stares at your pitched tent

"O-oh... my..."

Both of you can't help but have blushed faces

"I'm sorry, I-"

Before you know it, she then gets closer to you

"I-it's fine... I... I could... h-help you..."

You freeze, as your heart pounds intentionally faster

'This is your chance, you have the opportunity that you couldn't get last night!'

"W-well, if you really want to, sure."

Her face is having quite tense red cheeks with a smile and seductive eyes

She gives out her trademark squee, giving you a small chuckle

'Man, even sometimes, she's just too cute to fuck, but, I kind of need this'

You then slowly pick her up and hold her in crossed arms, and open the door with the arm on the bottom

She lays your head on your shoulder as you walk both of you to your bed

As you try to get there, it feels like forever, having rapid thoughts hit you.

'Man, I can't believe this actually happening. I should treat her right though, don't want to cause some fuss. Or worse, her friends to hate you because of this.'

You finally reach your bed, and as you do so, you lunge on to it, making a sweet 180 and making a perfect landing with your back straightly on meeting the surface of the bed

With her on top of you and you're laying on it, you now gaze into one another's eyes as both of you position yourselves

She then tries to take your pajama pants off, only that her hooves slips

You give a faint chuckle

"Darn hooves, of only I was a human-"

"Here, let me help."

You guide her hooves to your pants and slowly take them off

She then takes quite a while to stare at your friend

"Is everything OK, Shy?"

She snaps and averts her eyes around the room

"Oh! R-right. I'm sorry I... I cannot help myself!"

Without any notice, she lunges her mouth to swallow your penis half way

You react with arms a few inches off of the bed and then slowly rest one on her mane, gently stroking it

She stops and appears with a down face.

With a nervous voice, she says

"D-do you want m-me to stop?

"No.. please, keep going"

Her mood brightens, and goes even deeper, almost scarfing the entire thing

A couple of minutes have passed and now have the sensation to climax

"F-Fluttershy I'm getting very close!"

She has widened eyes and accelerates her speed and chugs your whole fella down her throat

And just like that, you fire as if your life depends on it, right inside of her throat

Some of the sticky residue exits her nostrils

She retreats from the throbbing volcano, trying to breathe and swallow at the same time

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I haven't taken care of him in a while"

As she wipes off some of the liquid she says something with a bright smile

"Oh, don't worry, that can count as breakfast for me."

You can't help but to laugh a little

She gets right back on top of you, sanding on top of your still stiff erection

"Well, that's enough for the side dish, time for the main course" she says with a devilish smile

With her moist marehood closing in, it slowly makes contact with your meat popsicle

It barely enters, clenching your shot rocket already

Nonetheless; she continues to go further, trying to do the cowgirl

She moans, very intentionally.

'It's as if she never has done this...'

She tries to get it in deeper as she elevates and descends on your dick, only making half way of the progress

"Shy, is this... your first time?"

She startles at the question and moves her hooves to her face

"I... well... umm... I-I couldn't have the confidence to ask someone, or if they ask, I would just run away"

You gently grasp her fore hooves and move them to your chest

"Oh... don't worry, I'll go easy on you"

Afterwards, you then grasp her flank and give it some pressure

She goes down a little further only to take most of it in, about three quarters of its total mass

"Aaaah! Aaaaaaah... t-that f-feels better"

The mare then continues a soft rhythm for an extensive time

A number of minutes have passed and then she forces herself to go even further, trying to take it all in her tight vag.

As she does this, she gives off a facial expression of exhaustion and pleasure

She exceeds the speed, causing her to moan as if there was no today

As this is occurring, you can't help but give off some sounds that slip out of you

"Somet-thing's h-happen-niIIng!"

The urge to finish has spiraled through you as it sounds like it to her

With one powerful downward thrust from her, you force a rapid fire straight into her

As this is happening, she spurts into it as well, causing a collision of love juice from one other

You breathe heavily as she is panting from the hard, but worth it, exercise

She slide your penis out of her and she topples onto your chest

Eye contact is near impossible, with her carnation pink mane in the way

You brush it over to see her blue pool eyes staring back at yours

"I... really like you, Anon, I've always had the feeling for a while now"

"I really like you too, Fluttershy"

You both snuggle and kiss one another, even as if the man sugar and female ejaculation isn't there on your body

As you clean yourself and she does as well, you both continue on the day, almost as if it never happened, except the similes both of you had

All in all, it was just that great


End file.
